


The Party

by HarryPotterIsBi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Developing Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Partying, Post-War, Pre-Slash, Short One Shot, Underage Drinking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterIsBi/pseuds/HarryPotterIsBi
Summary: With the end of the war, came a new beginning. But Draco and Harry's relationship had changed in a way that no one, not even the boys themselves, could put their finger on.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 25





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this was rlly short

“You are not going to throw up here, of all places, Potter.” It’s a sneer in his general direction.

Harry gingerly laughed. It was supposed to be a joke, though he supposed that things were too sour between the two of them for something quite that comfortable. 

This is his second party. Which was quite surprising, considering that the first party he had gone to had almost been his last. It was almost Draco’s last, as well. Considering that the morning after, he had been sent to the hospital wing. Apparently somebody, embittered by personal losses from the war, had attacked the Slytherin dormitory.

And Draco had obviously lived to tell the tale.

A lot of things had changed during the past year. Eighth year. A fresh start. The war was over, and everyone could finally breathe now that Voldemort was gone. Well, not so much for the Slytherins. They had lost any semblance of power after the war ended. Maybe that was the reason why Draco came here every night to drink himself away.

Harry was surprised Draco could even stand to look him in the eyes after what happened. He’d thought that Draco would be too prideful to acknowledge Harry in any way, especially since Harry had saved his life last year in the Room of Requirement. But apparently, he had been wrong. On the contrary, Draco seemed to want to befriend Harry. Well, he was trying to. In his own unique way.

The laugh faded to words. “No, not tonight,” Harry teased, casting a look down at his plastic solo cup. It was nearly empty by now, he noticed. Or maybe he was too drunk to see things properly. His vision was getting fuzzy around the edges, as his feet stumbled forwards. 

“Careful,” Draco chastised, catching Harry right before he fell. Once Harry had successfully regained his sense of coordination, he stood upright again. “Thanks, Draco,” he slurred, leaning against the wall nearby. The blonde-haired man only rolled his eyes in response.

“You can thank me by getting us both a refill,” he said, holding out his own cup for Harry. Draco’s voice sounded slurred as well, though he didn’t seem to be quite as drunk as Harry.

“Do it yourself.” It’s a jab, as Harry pushes the red cup back into pale hands. 

“Ugh, you’re worthless.” It’s playful, almost teasing. Harry’s heart lifts at the thought, his stomach feeling warm. Though he can’t figure out why he’s feeling this way.

Now empty-handed, Harry drummed his fingers against the counter of the table nearby. He didn’t know exactly when their relationship had changed, but it undoubtedly had. Now, he could almost call Draco something of a friend. Harry laughed bitterly at the thought, biting the inside of his cheek. It isn’t a word he ever thought he’d use to sincerely describe Draco. But things had changed in the past few months, and he supposed that this was just one of them. 

They had never talked about it. It just seemed generally accepted between the two of them, that this was how things were now.

“Here.” It’s a sudden interruption that brings Harry out of his musings. “Thanks,” he mutters, as he takes the offered cup. A flash of grey, and Draco is at his side again. His cup is already half-empty.

“I’m bored, Potter.”

“You’re at a party, Draco.”

“Point being?”

“Go dance.”

“Fuck, no.”

“Well then, what do you want to do?”

“Dance with _me_ then, Potter.”

Harry doesn’t know why he accepts Draco’s offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos would be much appreciated!


End file.
